Family Tension
by Ito ED
Summary: Greg goes to college with Nick's niece, Kelly, who invites him and friends to go home with her for break. There he meets Las Vegas CSI Nick Stokes. Instant attraction, a skulking shadow, and understanding family pop up throughout. M-Preg/pre-series. SLASH
1. In The Heart Of Texas Greg

**A/N:** I published this almost 3 years ago on LJ. I stopped writing this and my other stories because my grandmother became ill and almost passed away. She got better and then she became ill again. It was a roller coaster for over a year and I just couldn't write anything during that time. Lucky for me she's doing well now and I have rediscovered my stories, and my muse has come back for them. I had wonderful comments on LJ and I know that some people read both sites. So for anyone who was following the story over there(and you've found it here), I won't be posting anything over there until I'm done with the story. But I do have several chapters already done so I should be able to catch up and probably finish this story in a couple of months. I'm not sure how long this story will be now, as it has decided to take a different direction from where it was headed before I stopped writing. Not that big of one, but still a different fork in the road.

1/20/11: It was pointed out in a review by Rainack that there were no breaks. I am sorry about that, I forgot FF took out long spaces. So I have edited this and reposted with breaks. Thanks for reading. And thank you for the review Rainack.

* * *

Thank you to all who read that. I hope you enjoy the story. Don't own. (Always forget that part)

"She's coming to invite you." Josh whispered into Greg's ear.

"I don't wanna." Greg muttered as the girls drew closer.

"Where else are ya gonna go? Besides, it can't be that bad." Josh smiled.

"_In the heart of Texas._" Greg deadpanned.

"Maybe you'll meet a guy." Josh grinned.

"_In the heart of Texas._"

"It'll be so romantic." He sighed sagging against Greg.

"You're married and knocked up. You think everything's romantic." Greg gently pushed him off.

"You'll meet someone wonderful and fall in love and have babies and get married." Josh finally gasped for a breath.

"_In the heart of Texas._ Hi Kelly." Greg called out. Josh just sighed and waved.

"So, Greg? Do you want to come with us to Texas? Everyone's going, but you will have to room with my uncle." Kelly whispered the last part, giving Greg her brightest smile.

Greg groaned inside, but answered with a smile of his own. "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Class." Josh said as Kelly moved to sit next Greg.

"Right. We should get going. See you girls later." They both waved as they got up.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Greg? Have you noticed that Kelly…" Josh really didn't know how to put it. "That she well…Okay I mean…"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No. No, no, no. Nothing's wrong with her. It's just that she- Never mind." Josh shook his head.

"Okay. Just as long as everything's good." He smiled. "Someone's waving at you." Greg nudged Josh and pointed. "Just catch up when you're done. _He's married you know._" Greg whispered as he passed the man. Then he smiled and walked off.

Andy's smile vanished as he made his way to his husband. "What's wrong?"

"He's completely and utterly clueless." Josh rolled his eyes, then abruptly smiled. "I have the feeling he's going to meet someone when we're there. And they'll fall in love and have babies and get married."

"Okay baby." Andy interjected in the pause. "He'll have babies before he gets married?"

"It's Greg." Was all Josh said. "I can't wait to go. You will join us there, right?"

"Yes Josh, I will. Let's go to class now." Andy smiled as he led his husband away.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"There's something you should know about my uncle. Oh it's nothing bad." She added at the look on Greg's face. "It's just that…He's gay. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I just wanted you to know."

"That's not a problem Kell. Just as long as he doesn't beat me up we should be fine." If anything Greg was relieved, and maybe, just maybe, Josh had been right. He smiled to himself as he loaded their luggage in the van they had rented.

"That's it." Josh said, throwing a duffle bag on top of the rest. "What's the smile for?"

"Nothing. It just seems nice here." Greg kept smiling.

"_In the heart of Texas?_" Josh asked in disbelief.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"You said Josh was staying at a hotel, right? Good. So you girls will be in the basement. Kelly will show you. And Greg? You'll be sharing with Nick. Come with me."

Greg followed Mrs. Stokes up a flight of stairs and to the end of the long hallway. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it."

"Go on in." She lightly pushed Greg through the door. "I'll see you both at dinner." She called before shutting the door.

Greg looked around the room as he made his way to the sleeping bag on the floor. 'Typical jock.' He thought. If he hadn't known a few things about 'Nick' (he liked that name), he probably would have been scared. Greg walked over to the dresser and stared at the trophies.

"Football." Greg jerked and slammed back into the body of the man standing behind him. And lost his balance.

The man's arm wrapped around him. "Steady. I've got you." He whispered.

Nick didn't know why he'd done it, but he was glad that he had. The young mans body fit perfectly with his. He didn't want to let go, but propriety dictated that he should. He carefully stepped back.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry about-sorry." Greg blushed.

"Greg! Are you there?" Josh's voice shouted up the stairs. "We're going."

"Greg." Nick held out is hand.

"Nick." he shook it.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Holy shit. I'm in trouble now." Greg muttered after he left the room. He didn't see the shadow move as he made his way down the stairs.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Holy shit. I've fucked up now." Nick whispered as he sat heavily on the bed. He never heard the person listening at his door walk away.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"I'm in trouble Josh."

"You're pregnant? How the hell did this happen? Scratch that. _When_ the hell did this happen?" Josh stared in disbelief at his friend.

"I'm not pregnant. You idiot." Greg lightly punched his arm.

"Oh shit. You're dying aren't you? That's why you've been acting funny since we got here. And you're telling me now? That's low."

"I'm not dying, and would you shut up? It's Nick. I like him, and I really really want him. _Badly_." Greg voice squeaked on the last word.

"So? You're gay, he's gay. If you want the man, take him. It's that easy." Josh waved his hand.

"No it is not that simple. Did you forget Kelly? Which by the way, thanks for telling me. I didn't know."

"That's because you're totally clueless." Josh gave Greg his shit eating grin. "Besides, I didn't think you would fall for her uncle. But then again I didn't know he was gay. Oh well."

"No. No _oh well_. What am I going to do?"

"About?"

"Nick and Kelly?"

"Jump Nick, and tell Kelly you met someone."

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm pretty sure that's why he's been staring at you _for three days_." Josh shouted in his ear. "And not to be rude, but forget about Kelly and go for what you want."

Greg grabbed his computer case and started walking away. "I'm going somewhere where you're not."

"Regrets Greg. Just remember that."

Greg just shook his head.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Hey." Nick said as he walked into the barn. "What are you doing out here?"Greg nearly threw the laptop in his surprise. It had been three days, and he still jumped every time someone came up to him. He smiled as Nick sat next to him on the bale of hay.

"Stealing your electricity." He waved his hand to the plug in behind the bale. "It's quiet out here."

"You don't like people talking about you." Nick hazarded a guess, totally unprepared for the reaction he got.

Greg burst out laughing. "I can talk about myself with the best of them." Greg giggled once more before he sobered up. "It's just the way _she's talking about me." He sighed at the look Nick gave him. _"I'm not really good at this, but if I'm not mistaken, she likes me." Greg whispered the last part.

"Yes."

"More than a friend."

"Yes."

"I didn't know that until after we got here." Greg didn't look at Nick as he saved what he'd been working on and shut the computer off. He froze in the process of putting it back in the case when he heard the tone of Nick's voice.

"You don't like her?" It was meant to be an easy question, but it came out as a near deadly whisper.

"I do. She's a great friend, but I-" Greg cut off at the growl that came from Nick's throat. Greg saw that words weren't working, so he decided to show Nick. He decided to take Josh's advice.

"Why you li-" Nick was cut off by Greg's lips descending on his. His eyes widened in shock before his body took over. Nick pulled Greg until he was straddling his lap. Their tongues tangled in the rush explore the others mouth. Greg whimpered when he couldn't build any friction between their bodies. Growling Nick flipped Greg onto his back and settled on top of him, thrusting his hips down as Greg brutally shoved his up, their mouths never severing contact. Racing to the edge, they came together with whimpers and moans leaving bruises where their hands gripped each other.

It was still fuzzy to Greg how they made it back up to Nick's room. He vaguely remembered taking a shower with Nick and being carried to bed.

"Morning." Nick whispered, kissing Greg softly.

Greg arched into Nick's body. "More." He gasped as they parted.

Nick was about to comply when the call came.

"Breakfast!"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bon fire to tell this story by.


	2. Nick? I'm glad for you Goodbye

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers.

_**Rainack**_**:** Thank you for the review, and for pointing out that my spacing was gone. The first time I posted this on LJ and all I used was space. I forgot that FF takes spaces away.

_**doctorsheriff:**_ I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review.

_**janet1982**_**:** Thank you for the review. I'm happy you remember it and glad you like it. For now I'll only be posting on FF. That way I can go through and fix any mistakes and add things on.

_**DarkLavi**_**:** If you're referring to Greg jumping Nick, I agree. But I've never seen him as someone who would wait around for what he wanted. Especially if it could be gone in a short period of time. Happy you like it.

_**AZNsexinezz**_**:** So happy you love it! I'm glad you like the drama, there should be a lot more before long. Along with more romance, and another baby? Wait and see.

* * *

Enjoy all! Don't own.

"How'd you end up here?" Nick asked, watching as Greg pulled on a pair of jeans.

Greg shrugged, sitting down next to Nick. "Your sister asked me. And I just wanted to get away."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No! Oh, hell no. Definitely not a boyfriend. He was a jackass. Just a jackass." Greg laughed.

"You slept with him." Nick was shocked. He didn't know why, but he was.

Greg grimaced then stuck his tongue out. "Once."

"He was your-"

"Yes." Greg got up and moved into the bathroom.

Nick just stood in the doorway and waited, watching Greg mess with is hair. Greg finally sighed and gave up, turning to look at him.

"I don't think I'm ready." Nick could feel his heart plunge into his stomach. "I mean we could do other things, I _like_ doing other things. I'm just not ready to…" He trailed off until Nick couldn't hear his voice anymore.

Nick, his heart beating rapidly, walked across the room, crowding into Greg's personal space. He ran his hands through Greg's hair and pulled his head back. "Say it again."

"I don't think I'm ready to have you inside of me."

Nick, acting on instinct, leaned in and kissed Greg. He felt Greg melt slowly into him. Nick finally pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We'll wait." He smiled before Greg's other comment registered in his mind. "What kind of other things." Greg just smiled.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Greg bounded out of the elevator on Josh's floor, and nearly bowled _over_ Josh as he rushed through the his door. "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" He threw himself on Josh's bed and grinned like a fool. " I met someone!"

"_In the heart of Texas._ Only you." Josh smiled and settled next to Greg. "What's he like?"

Greg lost his smile. "Slight problem."

"What?"

"Kelly!"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

" It's Nick. I don't think his family would side with him. Not if it looked like he was stealing something from her."

"He didn't steal you Greg."

"But he knew. And so did I. Something tells me that that won't be easily forgotten. Or forgiven."

They laid next to each other in silence for a while.

"He said it was okay."

"What?"

"That I'm not ready yet. Or again. He said we'd wait." Greg smiled again.

"Where does he live?"

"Vegas."

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out. "Weekends!" They were still laughing themselves sick when Andy arrived an hour later.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Hey Griss? I think I found someone."

"_Nick? I'm glad for you. Good-bye."_

"Griss? Grissom? Hello?"

"_This better be important Nick?"_

"I think I found a new lab tech. Since Trey is leaving at the end of the year."

"_I know when he's leaving Nick." His sigh clearly audible over the phone. "What kind of credentials does this person have?"_

"He'll graduate with his Masters in December."

"_He's still in school? How old is he? Never mind. I want a resume Nick. Then we'll talk. Good-bye."_

"Thanks Grissom." Nick said as the phone clicked in his ear.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Greg was shocked when he walked into the bedroom and found Nick lying in bed. "I thought you guys were going out. Why are you here if no one else is?"

"I'm sick." Nick moaned with a smile on his face.

Greg locked the door and stripped down to his boxers. He walked over and crawled into bed next to Nick. "You really shouldn't try anything if you're not feeling well." Greg murmured as Nick's hands slid south.

"Why not? _Doing_ something would make me feel better." He gave Greg a wicked smile.

"I should probably sleep on the floor. Don't want to get any of your germs." Greg smiled back and started moving away.

"Don't go. It was just a headache." Nick's arms tightened around him. "And I wanted to be alone with you."

Greg laughed and snuggled closer. "I like this. Just being with you, it's nice."

"I talked to my boss today."

"Why? Do you have to go back early?" Greg's face fell at Nick's words.

"No! I thought, since you're going to graduate at the end of the year, you could use a job?" Nick lifted his voice at the end like a question. "I mean, all you have to do is send in a resume and… You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea." Nick whispered finding an interesting spot on the wall to look at.

"I like the idea Nick. It's sweet that you would do that for me." Greg leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And all I'd have to do is send in a resume? I think I can do that. Now, you should get some sleep since you're _sick_. Sleep well." Greg kissed Nick's cheek once more before rolling over and settling in.

Nick just growled. How could he fight with someone who was asleep?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Greg looked at the clock when he opened his eyes. _'Three? Why am I-?'_ Greg's wondering was cut short when he felt the hand trail slowly up his thigh. "Nick? What are you doing?"

"Other _stuff_." Nick chuckled as Greg jerked. He slid his hand into Greg's boxers and slowly moved his fingers over the other man's dick.

"_Nick!_" Greg gasped, hips moving forward.

"Quiet G, we gotta be quiet." Nick murmured, removing his hand and ripping at their clothes. Greg whimpered at the loss of contact, but started to help.

In their race to touch bare flesh with their hands, neither of them noticed the shadow moving away from the now open doorway.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Did you go anywhere last night?"

"No. Why?" Greg asked, stretching along Nick's side.

"I was just wondering. I found the door open earlier."

"I must not have closed it all the way last night. Sorry." Greg whispered, drifting off again.

"I thought you… Never mind, my mistake. So, not getting up for breakfast today? I'm shocked." Nick leaned into Greg's body.

"Funny." Greg said yawning. "I am hungry. It's just _someone_ kept me up most of the night." Greg mocked stern with a huge smile on his face.

"But it looks like you had a good time. You should congratulate _whoever_ it was." Nick grinned back.

"Boys! Breakfast!"

Nick got up from the bed after another minute and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey Nick?" Greg called out softly.

"Yeah?" Nick turned at the bathroom door to see the biggest smile splitting Greg's face.

"You have _really_ great hands."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope every body liked it. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	3. You're a pig Nick!

**A/N:** Humor+Sex=The Beginning of this Chapter. Some angst and hurt feelings after. And you get some information on Greg's jackass ex and Nick's family. The moods kind of hops around, but that was explained above. Plus, it's family. Nobody I know(including myself) is completely sane around family. I believe that's life.

_**Rainack:**_ Thanks! \o/

_**Alisa123:**_ So happy you think it's good. Also glad you read my CSI:Miami(Ryan/Eric for those who don't know). If you like Scrubs, I've got one in that fandom. It's M-Preg. (Yes, I totally just pimped my story. But it's mine, so I can do that.)

_**sasukesmyemo394:**_ Thank you! I came up with the bonfire made of Flames, because I wanted something I hadn't seen before. Plus it's just funny.

_**janet1982:**_ Thanks! Glad you like it.

_**almostkaity:**_ Thank you! Hope you like this next part.

Enjoy all! Don't own.

* * *

The water crashed down on him, the sensation intense, his _lover?_, on his knees in front of him. He buried his hands in the thick, dark hair and tried to stifle the noises he made.

_Mine._ The word repeated over and over in his mind as he slowly slid his tongue along the length of his lover's cock. He quickly dipped his tongue into the slit before swiftly engulfing the length, relishing the sounds coming from above him as he did so. Head bobbing, he set a slow pace occasionally adding the scrape of teeth just to feel the man above him shudder. He hummed low in the back of his throat as they increased in intensity and frequency.

The scrape of teeth shocked him every time it happened. He slid his hands out of his hair and down to his shoulders, holding on in a death grip, body shaking as the pace gradually increased. Nearly bent in half trying to stay quiet, his body suddenly seized with the orgasm causing him to moan long and low. Boneless he slid to the floor of shower, joining Nick.

Nick came at the first slightly bitter taste of Greg on his tongue. He felt his eyes roll backwards as he was swept away in not only his, but Greg's orgasm as well.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"_You swallowed."_

"That's the first thing you say?" Nick shook his head as Greg finally managed to speak.

"It's just he…. I mean he…" Greg sighed burrowing further into Nick's chest.

"_Never? At all?"_ Nick was shocked when Greg shook his head in the affirmative.

Greg gave a muffled reply with the head shake. "Not once."

"I thought you were always safe."

"_I_ was. The condoms always came from my stash, not his. He didn't get a fucking thing if he didn't have one on. But sometimes _he_ couldn't wait."

Nick didn't want to ask, but a part of him really needed to know. "What would he do?"

"More that likely, when someone refused him he would come and find me, pull me into somewhere private, and suck away."

"So you don't like them?" Nick started to regret what he had initiated not twenty minutes ago.

"Nick. I like blow jobs just fine." Greg smiled at him. " I just don't like being used for them." Greg sighed at the look on Nick's face. Then he slowly moved his lips so that they were pressing against Nick's left ear. _"You didn't use me Nicky."_ He whispered.

He suddenly bit into Nick's neck to stifle his shout, just as Nick let out a yell that could be heard all the way in the barn.

"_That's what you get for using all the hot water Nick!"_ Kelly shouted from outside his bedroom door.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

They had washed in record time in the freezing water and now stood quickly drying off on the tiny bath mat.

"That bitch." Nick muttered. "I can't believe she did that. She already took her shower, and was in the bathroom for two hours this morning. I should know, I had children traipsing through to use _my_ bathroom."

Shivering and dry Greg quickly pulled on his boxers before plastering himself to a still naked Nick. "Cold. I agree, but so cold."

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Greg had opted to stay in the room, _under_ the covers while Nick went down to yell. He had the distinct feeling that Nick would come back to actually vent some more.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"What the hell were you thinking? That's all I want to know." Nick hissed when he found his niece. He didn't even care that just about everybody in his family was there.

"That if you're in the shower that long you need to start seeing somebody?" Kelly smiled, phrasing it like a question.

"I wasn't the one in the bathroom for two hours this morning. And, I am." Nick turned to leave.

"You're a pig Nick! Wait, _you_ _are_ what?" The entire room seemed to hold its collective breath.

"I'm seeing someone." Nick let out a quiet sigh before turning around.

"Why haven't you told us?"

He heard the hurt in his mom's voice and tried not to groan in frustration. "Because we haven't been together that long."

"When do we get to meet him _Nick_?"

Nick's spine snapped strait and his blood turned to ice when he heard his father _actually_ use his name. "When the amount of time we've been together consists of more than one months name. Until then I guess you're _all shit out of luck!_" Having said that he turned and went back up stairs.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"_Nicky?"_ Greg whispered. In spite of himself and the cold, he had followed Nick down to the kitchen and hidden on the stairs.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed pulling his sneakers on. "You know that motel you pass on the way here?"

"_Yeah."_

"Would you meet me there in twenty minutes?"

"Yes."

Nick nodded his head as he got up. "Here. Wear this." He set a ball cap on Greg's head as he walked out the door. The front door slammed before Greg stirred enough to pull the cap off and look at it. He slowly ran his thumb over the L.V.P.D. logo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ten minutes later Greg was dressed and out the door with the excuse of going to see Josh. Seven minutes later he was standing in front of a puke green door. He assumed it was Nick's room because his truck was parked in front. He didn't knock, just turned the handle and walked in.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Nick pulled Greg into the room and slammed him into the closed door with a clash of lips and teeth. He didn't pull back until they were both seeing spots and, with Greg still gasping for air, he began to bite, lick, and suck on the younger mans neck. He impatiently shoved Greg's shirts up his torso, exploring the skin beneath with his hands as if he had never touched it before, pivoting them towards the bed.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

The wind was knocked out of him as Nick pushed them both onto the hard mattress. _"Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick…."_ Greg kept saying his name and rubbing his back, trying to bring him out of it. He knew it was working because Nick had finally stopped trying to leave a hickey on his neck. _"It's okay. Tell me?"_

Nick lifted his head to look at Greg. Shirts pushed under his armpits, deep red mark on in the junction between his neck and shoulder, and his hat still on Greg's head. _"Yeah."_ Nick sighed, shaking his head.

"Does he hate you for being gay?"

"No! No. It's just…" Nick sighed, slowly rearranging Greg's clothes for time. "It's just the one area of my life, where he treats me like a girl. Don't get me wrong, I mean I would want to meet my children's significant others too. But he's always treated me like my sisters, not my brother, in the dating game. It's still a sore spot."

"Is that why he called you by name?"

"Hmmm?"

"I noticed he doesn't usually call you _Nick_."

"Oh. Yeah he only pulls the name card out when he's really angry."

"Do you want to tell him?"

"I want more time with you before my family invades. But yes, I do want to tell him."

Greg got it. Family could scare away the person you wanted to keep. "Nicky? I don't have any shirts that will cover this." Greg made a motion toward his new hickey. " So the way I figure it is, you're the one that's gonna have buy the make-up."

"Gotcha." Nick suddenly jerked back. "What!"

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

After the mad make-up run, Nick was exhausted. But he _did_ have to admit that Greg knew how to hide a hickey. "That'll come in handy." He muttered, leaning on the porch railing. He had the distinct feeling that he would be leaving his mark all over Greg tonight. Especially since his niece had dragged him onto a horse more than three hours ago. He wasn't worried, he told himself as he moved to sit on the railing. He wasn't. He had seen all the food Kelly had taken, plus there was no way she would do anything to exhaust the horses. She knew how to ride. _'But did Greg?'_ The thought crept up Nick's spine and back down again, making the fine hairs on his neck stand up. "Shit!" The expletive burst from his lips before he could stop it. And the only thing that kept him from jumping of the porch and going to look for Greg was the somewhat startled voice behind him.

"Poncho?"

Nick didn't even turn around, but said in the coldest tone he knew how to use with his father. "Dad."

"Poncho." When he got no response he tried again. "Look, I'm sorry son. It's just… _We_ just want to know why you didn't tell us."

"We're new."

"And you're not sure?"

"What? Oh. No we're sure."

"Then why? We just want to know…"

"That's why! You know how many guys haven't called back because of you! Because of _all_ of you! You're not going to fuck this one up! _I won't let you._"

"Ponch-"

"Don't! Just, don't." Nick hopped off the porch and stalked to the barn, leaving his father speechless.

He slammed the door when got there, not even noticing that the horses didn't react to his anger. Fuming, Nick stomped up and down the length of the barn. He was so mad he almost missed the voices that were steadily drifting closer. He dove behind bales of hay just as the barn door opened.

"_Hey Greg?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever heard of Café Lestat?"_

"_Yep. Sounds cool."_

Nick watched from his hiding spot as they came in and started the grooming process. _'How does Greg know what do?'_ Nick shook back the thought as Kelly tried again.

"_So. I was thinking tha-"_

"_You know, I heard a rumor that the place got its name just because the guy that runs it thought it would be cool. That he hasn't even read the books or seen the movie."_

"_Greg."_

"_Well, I guess it would be movies now. Right? I mean, I haven't seen the second movie. But I was _told _that it wasn't very good just because they tried to combine two of the books. And somebody_ else _said that it was excellent, but I'm not sure they've read the books. I mean I need to too. I just have to find them first. I know I have them._ Somewhere. _Oh well. That whole seen or read thing is just speculation. So. Have you read the books or seen the movies?" Greg turned waiting for the answer._

"_No."_

"_Well if I ever find the books and read them, you can borrow them. The movie too. Got that somewhere." Greg could see she was getting mad. He just didn't know how to handle telling her. It's not like he could come out and say, 'Hey, someday soon I'll be fucking your uncle.'. No._ That _didn't seem like an option._

"So _the café sounds like a great place for couples. Don't you think?"_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

'_Blatant!'_ Greg's mind shouted at him. As an idea floated through, his mind shouted another word. _'Cruel!'_ He smiled at Kelly. "I can finish this up for you Kell. And thanks for the tip. I'll _definitely_ use it!" Greg turned back to his horse.

"Oh." Greg heard her clear her throat. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

He tuned everything out after the door slammed. Greg continued the task with a few choice words muttered here and there.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Nick watched from his hiding spot as his niece stormed out and his boyfriend started grooming again. He waited. The insults got more creative as Greg finished up, got strung together as he put things away, and finally died out as plopped onto a bail of hay. He waited even as the voice asked.

"Exactly how long have you been there?"

Nick slowly made his way to the bail and sat.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Greg finally felt Nick sit next to him. He thought he'd get yelled at, instead he felt arms go around him. Greg sighed and leaned into the touch. "I _really_ have no clue."

Nick whispered, "Neither do I."

The silence that had been deafening before, now soothed nerves.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate giving timelines of when I'm going to update, but I'm trying to aim for Sunday for all my posting. A chapter may come out earlier if I get it done before then. Just to let readers know. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	4. I miss him

**A/N:** My adapter finally died for good. It started acting funny last year with only wanting to work in a certain position. Then I thought it had bit the dust this past January, but I performed surgery on it and got it to work again. It totally died (to the point that I thought I'd start a fire if I tried to fix it anymore) at the begining of February. I ordered a new one during Chinese New Year. If you actually read these, you may be wondering why that's important. It's important because my new adapter shipped from China. So, because of the New Year it took almost 3 times as long to get to me. A big THNAKS! to all of you who stuck by this story.

_**janet1982:**_ Thanks for reviewing! I had a long explanation planned out for how Greg knew about horses, but I've changed it to a one-liner. The explanation will come, just later on.

_**Alisa123:**_ I'm glad you liked it! I thought people wouldn't like the scenes where Nick '_talks'_ to his family, just because he's usually so levelheaded. But I wanted to show how he's usually pushed by them about the dating issue. The reason Greg hasn't really talked to (_confronted_) Kelly about her come-ons is because I have this big scene planned where she finds out and he has enough. Trust me when I say he grows a pair and a spine. But I've had that scene planned out since the beginning, so no resolution yet.

_**CrazedCSIJunkie:**_ Thank you!

_**LittleFeileacan:**_ Glad you liked the pace. I was worried when I reread it that some people would think it's too fast. Here's more!

_**Ptitenath92:**_ They'll definitely end up in Vegas together. And I hope this next part satisfies your craving. Thanks for reading!

**_XxLunermoonxX:_** Thanks! Hope this revives you.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. It skips after the first short paragraph.

* * *

They made sure all possible numbers and addresses were exchanged. Talked about plans and promises, phone calls and visits, vacations and job opportunities, and almost got caught saying goodbye _'one last time'_.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"_I miss you. Call when you can."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_I aced my test! I thought I wouldn't because I only had one cup of coffee!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well, I'll have to wait for the grade. I'm pretty sure though!"_

"_No babe, not about the test. I knew you'd get that. I'm talking about the coffee."_

"_Yep! Only one cup!"_

"_Did you eat a candy bar too?"_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_It was awful. I'm not going to get that picture out of my head for a while."_

"_I'm sorry Nicky. And I just realized there's not damn thing I can say to make it better."_

"_Talk to me."_

"_Like six people flunked a simple test. So now we _all_ have to review a bunch of stuff that _most_ of us already know. I mean, refreshers are great, don't get me wrong. But most of this is stuff we learned last semester."_

"_G? Your doing it."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Just got in the door. Greg?"_

"_I keep thinking about it."_

"_What?"_

"_The way your hands seemed to be everywhere. The way your mouth felt."_

"_G?"_

"_Your taste."_

"_Fuck!"_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_We're going to be unreachable for awhile. I hate cases in the boonies. You can't reach anyone! Wish I could've heard your voice before I left."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_He called. Who? I hear you ask. Grissom, just Grissom. That's a good thing right? I mean, wanting to meet is a good sign. It means they like what you have to offer. Right? I don't like your case at all. I miss you. Find a pay phone."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_I forgot about classes. And I am not doing that at a pay phone G! I'd get arrested. I miss you too."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_Two minutes. That's it. I'm going to have my mouth on you by the time you're horizontal. And I'm going to make it last. Go to sleep Greg. I won't get a message until morning."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_I made a mess because of you. Worth it. Truly. And I'm holding you to that. Come home."_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_We're back. Call ME!"_

_\o/\o/\o/_

"_You gonna say something?"_

"_I like listening to you breath. It seems like you're right here."_

"_I miss you too."_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"I miss him." Greg whined as Josh came through the door.

"Then go see him. It's been a month and you two talk all the time."

"We have a test in three days. I can't." Greg whined again.

"I'm giving you the keys to my car, and kicking you out. GO!"

"You're kicking me out? Oh, and bodily now! Some friend you are!"

"Go see him Greg. Have fun, drink beers, meet his friends. Get laid?" Josh shoved the keys into his hands and pushed Greg out the door. "Have fun! See you Monday morning!" Josh yelled, cheerfully slamming the door.

"I don't even get clothes?" Greg asked the closed door as he walked toward the stairs. He swung around and glared balefully at the door when he got a muffled reply of no. "Jerk!" Greg threw over his shoulder as he descended to the parking lot. "I'll just visit, probably has things to do. It doesn't need to be a sleep over." Greg talked to himself as he got into the car. "I'll just go say hi and come back. Sounds like a good plan. I'll do it!" With his mind made up, he started the car and drove off.

\o/\o/\o/

"What are you staring at babe?" Andy asked, wrapping his arms around Josh.

"Greg talking himself into visiting Nick. He's so cute when he does that." Josh laughed as he watched Greg drive off. "You know what this means don't you?"

"No, what?"

"We get the whole weekend to ourselves." Josh smiled and snuggled into Andy.

"Honey? You guys have a test on Monday. He'll be back."

"You remember the first time we spent the weekend together? That wasn't even supposed to be a night together, and it turned into three days. You didn't let me go, so what makes you think Nick will let Greg go? I don't hear your answer. Babe?" Josh turned around. "What?"

"He'll be gone the whole weekend." Andy said in an awed voice.

"I told you. What's with the look?"

Andy smiled slowly. "I'm gonna make you scream."

"Okay. Let's go. Just mind the bump." Josh pulled Andy into the bedroom.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Hey Nick. What are you doing with your time off?" Warrick asked, stretching as he got off the couch.

"I'm going to sleep my afternoon away, and maybe tonight and tomorrow as well."

"And talk to lover boy?" Warrick asked, nudging Nick.

"Good night Rick." Nick walked off smiling.

"Remember, you guys are still on call." Grissom reminded as he walked past.

"Hey Griss do us a favor? Don't call!" Nick smiled.

"Please!" Warrick added, walking by.

"Good bye you two."

\o/\o/\o/

Nick pulled out his phone as soon as he got into the driveway. "Hey G, where are you? Call me when you get this. I'm thinking of you. Are you thinking of me?" He hung up as soon as he hit the stairs.

"I am."

Nick jerked back when he heard the voice. "Greg?"

Greg moved off the top step to kiss Nick. "Thinking of you."

"What are you doing here?" Nick's voice sounded breathless to his own ears as he pushed Greg back up the steps to his door.

"Oh the usual. Watching the stars, watching the sunrise, watching your neighbors. Waiting for you."

\o/\o/\o/

The kiss was bruising as Nick shoved Greg inside. Their hands roamed and pulled at clothes as they bounced off walls and furniture, finally making it into the bedroom. They pulled away from each other as they removed the last articles of their clothing.

Nick slowly reached out and ran his hand down Greg's side. Knowing automatically that it wouldn't take much as Greg's body stiffened under his touch.

_"Nick...I...you..."_ Greg felt his body reacting and his mind shutting down as Nick's hand came to rest on his hip.

Nick slowly pushed Greg back to lean on the bed, desperately trying to keep a grip on his control as he slid to the floor.

Greg stared at him through a haze. Watching as Nick suddenly dipped down and… _"FUCK!"_

Nick tried to drag it out. With no luck. He used his hands and mouth, moving up and down the shaft, going slow and stopping. Nothing worked. His own vision went a hazy gray as he followed Greg.

\o/\o/\o/

Nick's head vibrated with the laugh that spilled from Greg. "Hmm. What?"

"That really was two minutes."

"That's not what I meant. And you know…" Nick trailed off as his head vibrated again. He just sighed.

\o/\o/\o/

Nick jolted up in bed, heart hammering. Looking around, he realized that the bed was empty and the apartment quiet. Had last night been a product of his over-tired, under-sexed mind? Nick flopped back onto the bed with a groan.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the only chapter I had done before my adapter died. Those waiting for other story updates should expect them all by Sunday. I believe that I have found and fixed any and all mistakes. But if you have found any please let me know. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	5. I made coffee!

**A/N:** I HATE cold and flu season! I've had a headache for the past five days. Along with a fever, aches, pains, sore throat, chest congestion, cough, and ear aches. I'm drugged up to the gills on cold medicine. So this chapter will be really really really short, and hopefully make some kind of sense.

_**almostkaity:**_ Thanks! So happy!

_**janet1982:**_ Thanks! Adapter problems do suck. My sister's adapter failed, and instead of ordering a new one online she bought one at the store. It said it would work with her brand of computer, and it did send power to it, but it wouldn't charge the battery.

_**bookwormqueen7:**_ Thank you! Here's a update, a short one, but still an update.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

He yanked the covers over his head with a groan. His imagination sucked!

"Hey sleepyhead! I made coffee!"

Nick shot upright with a small grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhuh."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You want your coffee?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Here. I'm going to make something to eat. Come out when you're ready."

"Right." Nick gave a sigh and then gulped the hot coffee down. "Explore before jumping to conclusions Nick, explore." Nick muttered to himself.

\o/\o/\o/

"Note to self: Don't startle Nick! He's too used to the quiet of being alone." Greg muttered while pulling out eggs, bread, and cheese. He started humming as he searched for a cup and fork.

\o/\o/\o/

Nick quieted his steps when he heard the humming. He leaned against the door frame and watched Greg dance around the kitchen. Nick was happy it wasn't a dream.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! It's very very short. But staring at the screen isn't helping my headache. The reason I'm updating this is because I want to stick with my Sunday update schedule. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	6. Still not sure what it's about?

**A/N:** This cold thing has kicked my ass! I stand up for more than ten minutes and my stomach feels off and my head detaches from my body. Still! And I found out that during my extremely high fever in the beginning that, what I thought had been dreams, were actually hallucinations! How fucked up is that? Oh! And what I was hallucinating about? Fan Fiction! NO, that's not a joke. Though I really wish is was. But luckily for me everything that I said made no sense whatsoever. Okay, another short chapter because I still feel like shit.

_**janet1982:**_ Thank you for the review! I was sick last Thanksgiving, fine for Christmas, then got two back to back colds for January. Got them both from my landlady, who hackingly informed me while I was getting my mail, that she is never well during winter. Not January, WINTER! This nasty cold I got from my Grammy, who got it from the people she works with. But she didn't get it as bad as I did.

_**almostkaity:**_ Thanks! Not quite Sunday, but it is here now.

_**CrazyLeex:**_ Thank you! Being sick sucks! Here's more of The Love for you to enjoy.

_**Katsakura:**_ Thanks! Greg should Graduate, in this timeline, in December. I'm sticking with the original timeline I had when I started writing this originally.

_**Courttany:**_ Glad you love it!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. This part is confusing, I tried to make it less so, but… Also, anyone who is religious and/or into football, I wasn't trying to insult any of you, but it may have come out that way. Sorry if it did.

* * *

There was noise. A lot of noise. Where there hadn't been any noise before. And Nick realized he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He was shocked to realize that the noise went hand in hand with _the feeling_. And that both had been missing for far longer than he would like to admit.

\o/\o/\o/

Greg was still talking. He had been talking nonstop since Nick came in for breakfast. This overwhelming need to share his entire being with the man he had fallen in love with had turned him into a chatterbox. He just couldn't seem to stop, even after he started talking about school and Nick's eyes glazed over.

"…and I'm boring you. Maybe we should go back to bed."

"What? I'm sorry. I mean, I did go to college. I even graduated with a degree, but I have no idea what the fuck you were talking about."

"You say that like it's a shock.""Honey, you're going to graduate with your Masters in couple of months. And it shocks you that I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"Not that. Most people don't know what the fuck I'm talking about half the time. You sounded shocked that you _'even graduated with a degree.'_. Why? Do you know how smart you are Nick? You've told me some of the things that you do. Do you think just anybody could do your job?"

Greg was in full rant mode. Ready to take on whatever shithead had told Nick he wasn't smart enough.

"GREG! Calm down!"

"Fine. But I do want to know why you think that. Who said you weren't smart?"

"No one! I'm the youngest. I have six older siblings. Plus there are only two of us boys, and my brother has more than a decade on me. Me being good at football, which my sisters couldn't play in school, was encouraged above everything else. Even my weird love of science."

"Loving science is not weird."

"Nope. Not weird at all. But what I'm trying to say, and badly, is that to everyone in my family school wasn't the be-all end-all. I could have pulled straight C's, as long as that kept me on the team they would have been happy."

"You people take that sport way too seriously."

"It's not a sport, it's religion. Do you know how empty church back home is during football season?"

"Nope. Not religious in really any form."

"Yeah I gave up on the bible and it's thumpers a long time ago."

"I think I get what you're trying to say."

"You do?""Yep. Your parents thought you'd go Pro. Plus, with seven college funds any scholarships had to be a blessing for them."

"Pretty much. Although to tell the truth, I think the only reason they wanted me to aim for the big leagues was for the tickets."

"It's nice to know _we_ have our priorities straight."

"True." Nick laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I didn't stick with my Sunday update schedule. I went to bed instead. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	7. How were they going to tell everybody?

**A/N:** Cold update: I hope all you readers never get this **thing**. I'm going into week three with it. While the only symptoms remaining are the icky wet cough and runny nose, it's still annoying. And I don't mean for that to sound ungrateful, because I am very grateful. It's just that it is taking forever to leave.

This chapter along with the other chapters of my other stories will be short again. The reason for that is because I was watching a movie and got an idea that won't let go. Plus I checked the movie out of the Library and only have it for a short amount of time. So I would like to get the story done before it has to go back.

Is anybody else having Alert problems? I think it might be fixed now, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll see.

_**janet1982:**_ Thank you! It really means a lot to me that you always take the time to review.

_**Katsakura:**_ Thank you for the review! I haven't decided if Greg is going to meet the team, just because he's only going to be there for the weekend. You gave me something to think about. Thanks!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Nick watched Greg dance around the living room in his underwear. This was the man he planned on spending the rest of his life with. Nick thought he might possibly have lost his mind when he met Greg. Of course he'd had Greg in his arms before they actually ever met, and then a few days later he'd had him on his lap. Nick figured he should check the barn next time he went home. His brain might still be there.

\o/\o/\o/

Greg was thinking. Okay so he was dancing. But he could think too. He was thinking about a lot of things, things like telling Kelly that, not only wasn't he interested in her but, he was also seeing her Uncle. How do you tell someone that they were wasting there time on you, and you didn't even know? That while she was falling for you, you were being fucked up by a bad relationship? That while she was getting up the nerve to ask you out, you were healing and falling for someone else? Oh, and lets add that that someone else is your Uncle. How the fuck was he supposed to do that?

Greg was angry. He didn't know how Kelly felt about him until Josh told him! How was he supposed to react to that? Greg liked guys. Growing up in a house where very few subjects were taboo and everybody talked about everything in front of everyone, Greg knew early on what he liked and what he didn't like. And yes, he knew he ignored things when he just didn't care about them, but he also knew that he was completely clueless to some things. Like religion. His family wasn't religious, neither his parents or grandparents really felt the need for it. It wasn't discouraged, but it also wasn't discussed either. Greg knew some things, just not a lot.

Or girls. Greg had had girl friends, but he had never had a girlfriend. There wasn't any reason to do it. When most boys started to notice girls, he'd looked at guys. It was natural to him, and when he'd decided to tell the people who were important to him, they found it natural too. Of course people had talked, his friends had suspected, and his mother had snooped. People just knowing seemed natural to him, and he ignored the fact that not everybody looked, saw, knew, or snooped. He knew that people just didn't think in terms of gay and straight, you were usually straight in somebody's eyes until you told them otherwise.

Enough thinking about Kelly. How was he going to tell his parents? His mother would freak! Not only was he pinning his job hopes in one place, he was doing so because of a man! Then there was Nick. He was older than Greg and because of the way he grew up, definitely more mature. Then there was that whole Texan thing. Everything was bigger, football was a religion, and people went to church. Greg knew stereotyping was bad, but he also knew that not everybody was like Nick or his family. And even his family felt that he should be treated like a girl in certain aspects just because he liked guys.

Then there was telling Nick's family. Apparently it wasn't a secret that Kelly liked him, and that trip home had been a sizing up. Of that Greg was certain. So how would he measure up in their eyes when they found out he was with Nick? Nick, the baby of the family, but also someone who knew about Kelly's crush. And how would they feel when they figured out that this relationship had to have started while they were visiting in Texas? This line of thinking just brought Kelly to mind.

Greg spun around and spotted Nick in the doorway.

Time to stop thinking.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is short, but I think it's denser than the last. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


End file.
